


Diction[ary]

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: If there were words for locks like tigress dress,I would not use them -- it would be the deathof her copper hair.





	Diction[ary]

If there were words for locks like tigress dress,  
I would not use them -- it would be the death  
of her copper hair. Turned hoary  
in a moment’s grace, strands grayed by precision,  
those exact words steal her glory

If there were words for the shape of his eyes,  
almonds would mean less than her love implies.  
(Their sole impracticality  
cast aside for a more scrupulous vision),  
their cut becomes formality.

If a phrase could be simplified into  
a half a dozen letters or less, blue  
would have no place in sadness.  
Spring robins would not sing when they offered sounds  
of joy or lust or wakefulness.

A brazen, brassy rooster is a cock.  
Able, accomplished men on Plymouth Rock  
said “Plymouth's Rock landed not upon us,”  
(and with that cocky saying, one knows none drown,  
being dashed for sake of progress).

With one small step and a dream, words changed  
a decade’s legacy. Postscripts estranged  
from their boor predecessors,  
if there were words, they would have been said before  
by better men or lesser.

So without these eloquent Faulkner ways,  
without the stars of noontime lending rays,  
no man would say “so long lives this.”  
For who has time to recall in written lore  
the description of one chaste kiss?


End file.
